Hiatus
by Yuki no Airys
Summary: "Jika pertemuan pertama adalah kebetulan dan pertemuan kedua itu keajaiban, lalu kau sebut apa pertemuan yang ketiga kalinya itu?" Just ordinary one shot with my favorite pairing. Wanna RnR?


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Hiatus © Yuki no Airys**

**Ichigo K. X Rukia K.**

**.**

**.**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, alur kecepetan, ide pasaran, abal, klise, etc. You've been warned. :D**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Feel Free to Click Back. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy, please…**

**.**

**.**

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

Teriakan yang berasal dari sebuah ruangan tertutup bertuliskan 'EDITOR' itu menggema memenuhi kantor yang didominasi warna putih tersebut, membuat beberapa penghuni yang sedikit haus akan gosip menoleh dengan penasaran. Beberapa dari mereka—yang sudah terbiasa akan kehebohan yang pasti terjadi bila sesosok penulis berambut jingga menampakkan batang hidungnya, tampak acuh dengan gangguan sesaat itu. Berusaha menyelesaikan tumpukan pekerjaan di meja masing-masing agar bisa menikmati akhir pekan dengan tenang tanpa perlu memusingkan _deadline_ yang semakin dekat.

_Destiny_ adalah nama perusahaan itu. Berdiri di antara puluhan kantor lainnya di pusat kota Tokyo membuatnya cukup mudah untuk diakses. Letaknya yang berdekatan dengan Kuil Sengakuji dan Tokyo Metropolitan Teien Art Museum , membuatnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja jika ditilik dari sisi luar bangunan. Namun, di balik kesederhanaan tampilan luarnya dan nama yang cukup aneh untuk ukuran kantor penerbitan, _Destiny_ telah tumbuh menjadi sebuah _epitome_ dalam negeri. Melalui buku-buku berkualitas yang diterbitkannya, _Destiny_ merangkak naik dari sebuah noktah tak terlihat hingga menjadikannya raja pada dunia pustaka.

"Ish… Tak perlu berteriak begitu kan Ishida? Kau bisa membuatku tuli tahu!"

Kurosaki Ichigo. Penulis tampan yang berhasil melahirkan karya _mega best seller_ dan menjadi incaran pecinta novel seantero negeri ini terlihat gelisah di kursi pesakitannya. Ambernya berkilat garang dan kerutan permanennya semakin terlihat jelas. _Bad mood_ Kurosaki Ichigo level 1 telah menunjukkan eksistensinya.

Sedangkan di depannya seorang editor berambut _onix_—yang tentunya tidak kalah tampan—terlihat seakan ingin mencabik mukanya hidup-hidup.

"Dengar, Kurosaki. Kau punya proyek besar dan kau tahu sendiri bagaimana mengerikannya Yoruichi-san itu jika kau tidak menyerahkannya tepat waktu. Dan kau masih mau meminta liburan satu bulan penuh? Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih?!"

Ishida Uryuu memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan perlahan. Stres dan kepenatan yang selama ini dirasakannya seakan berkumpul jadi satu dan membuat kepalanya semakin sakit. Dia bersumpah setelah semua drama ini selesai akan mengambil liburan panjang lalu menjauh dari kota ini dan pekerjaannya—meski untuk beberapa hari saja.

Uryuu sudah biasa menghadapi tekanan, dan dia juga bukan orang baru dalam bisnis ini. Sudah banyak penulis yang ia tangani—mulai dari _newbie _hingga _author_ senior yang telah menelurkan banyak karya sekalipun. Tapi di antara mereka semua, hanya ada satu orang yang sukses membuatnya pusing kepala dan beresiko darah tinggi. Orang itu tak lain ialah sahabat sekaligus rivalnya, Kurosaki Ichigo yang digadang-gadang sebagai William Shakespeare abad ini.

"Aku tahu akan hal itu. Tapi _writer block_ ini terlalu sulit untuk dihilangkan. Bagaimana bisa aku menyelesaikan sekuelnya tepat waktu bila yang kulakukan di depan komputer hanya menatapnya selama berjam-jam tanpa ada satu kata pun yang dapat kutulis?"

Ichigo hanya mampu menatap rekan kerjanya itu dengan frustasi—sebelum melanjutkan daftar panjang keluhannya, "Dan kau bilang _draft_ yang sebelumnya kuberikan padamu itu terlalu _flat_ dan tidak bernyawa. Tidak semua cerita harus dibumbui unsur romantika tahu!"

"Aku menolak _draft_-mu bukan karena unsur itu saja—meskipun aku tidak membantah bahwa banyak surat penggemar yang meminta sedikit _romance_ antara _hero_ dan _heroine_-nya. Aku tahu jenis buku yang kau tulis itu bukan cerita _teenlit_ yang berisi cinta-cintaan khas remaja. Dan meskipun aku setuju dengan moto-mu yang 'tidak semua cerita harus berakhir dengan cinta dan bahagia', tapi ceritamu kali ini memang terasa hambar Kurosaki."

Jika _deathglare_ bisa membunuh, pastilah saat ini Ishida sudah terkapar tak bernyawa di keramik bebas nodanya.

"Kalau kau berpikir ceritaku itu hambar kenapa tidak kau tulis saja cerita yang lebih bagus dari milikku?" Sungut Ichigo.

"Dan kau yang akan menggantikanku menjadi editor? Tidak, terima kasih."

Sarkasme yang terasa jelas di udara membuat perdebatan mereka 'sedikit' lebih panas. Merasa bahwa percakapan mereka ini tak akan mencapai titik temu, akhirnya Ishida buka suara,

"Jadi kau ingin hiatus selama satu bulan? Baiklah. Tapi jika dalam sebulan ceritamu tak mengalami kemajuan, kau hanya punya dirimu sendiri untuk berhadapan dengan kemarahan Yoruichi-san," hela Ishida.

"Huh! Sejujurnya… Kau bisa mengatakan itu lebih cepat dan menyimpan segala argumen tadi untuk lain kali."

"Dan membiarkanmu pergi dengan leluasa? Nah… _I'll pass it_."

"Mungkin jika kau punya pasangan, _mood _menulismu yang angin-anginan itu bisa diperbaiki, Kurosaki. Jadi, gunakanlah waktu liburanmu itu untuk tebar pesona. Hitung-hitung memecahkan rekormu yang sudah menjomblo tujuh tahun itu," seringai Uryuu.

"_Shut your trap_, _jackass…_" Gumam Ichigo sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Namun, panggilan Ishida segera menghentikannya sebelum tangannya sempat meraih kenop pintu.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer di depannya, Ishida berkata, "Semoga beruntung, Kurosaki…"

"_Ah_."

Dan Kurosaki Ichigo pun melangkahkan kaki menjauhi ruangan yang menurutnya membosankan itu. Menghadiahi dunia dengan senyum tipisnya yang hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja.

_'Hakodate, aku datang…'_

Kesunyian yang melanda setelah pintu tertutup sangat dihargai oleh Ishida. Akhirnya, ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan tenang dan kembali pada rutinitas kerja yang melelahkan. Dilihatnya kembali tumpukan berkas yang ada di meja kerjanya dengan malas.

"Sepertinya aku juga butuh liburan…"

**.**

**.**

**»»««**

**.**

**.**

**The Next Day…**

Benteng Goryokaku terlihat begitu indah dengan 1.600 pohon sakura yang mengelilinginya. Dan karena Ichigo datang saat musim semi, iapun dapat menikmati lautan merah muda itu sejauh mata memandang.

Tak hanya ribuan sakura yang menjadi daya tarik benteng yang berdiri sejak tahun 1965 ini. Bentuknya yang menyerupai bintang segi lima dan memiliki parit berisi air di sekelilingnya akan terlihat semakin jelas jika ditengok dari Menara Goryokaku—tujuan Ichigo selanjutnya.

Tidak ada alasan khusus mengapa Ichigo memilih tempat ini untuk melepaskan penat. Meski diakuinya pemandangan yang tersaji di benteng ini cukup menyegarkan mata.

Dengan Canon 550D—hadiah ulang tahun ke 25-nya dari Karin dan Yuzu—ia bidik sekelilingnya secara acak. Tak hanya pemandangan indah saja, ia juga mengambil gambar beberapa orang yang kebetulan sedang berlibur di tempat itu. Mencari inspirasi dari interaksi mereka dengan alam dan keluarganya. Tak jarang ia juga menemukan ekspresi unik pengunjung benteng lewat beberapa momen yang tertangkap kamera hitamnya.

Namun, di antara sekian banyak foto yang ia peroleh, hanya sebuah foto yang mampu membuatnya tertegun beberapa detik. Hingga pada detik berikutnya, fokus kameranya hanya terpaku pada satu titik saja.

_Klik! Klik! Klik!_

**.**

**.**

**»»««**

**.**

**.**

**Ichigo's PoV**

Sebenarnya, aku tidak percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Bukankah itu terlalu klise? Melihat seseorang kemudian tahu bahwa orang itu adalah belahan jiwa kita dan hidup bahagia selamanya? Oh ayolah… Kau pikir berapa umurku? Hal seperti itu hanya akan terjadi di cerita picisan dalam negeri dongeng.

Sudah terlalu banyak kisah cinta pahit yang terjadi disekelilingku. Hingga dongeng-dongeng puteri dan pangeran itu tampak terlalu mewah bagi orang sepertiku. Dan jika ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan mengalaminya—cinta pada pandangan pertama—suatu hari nanti, sudah pasti cemoohanlah yang akan didapat orang itu.

Ya… Aku mungkin akan melakukannya. Dulu. Dan sekarang, tampaknya aku harus menelan kata-kataku sendiri. Alasannya? Err… bisa dibilang karma telah menampakkan jati dirinya.

**…**

Pagi itu kuhabiskan dengan duduk-duduk di sebuah kafe yang berjarak beberapa meter dari hotel—tentunya setelah memakai topi hitam dan kaca mata tebal ala kutu buku. Nuansanya yang putih keperakan dengan berbagai hiasan futuristik menjadi salah satu daya tarik dari _Siver Bell_. Selain makanannya yang enak dengan harga terjangkau, kafe ini juga memiliki _live concert_ pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu malam, hingga menjadikannya kafe favorit bagi kawula muda.

Kutatap layar laptop yang terletak pada meja hitam berbentuk oval di depanku ini. Sambil sesekali menyesap _black coffee _yang masih mengepul hangat, jari-jariku menari dengan riangnya di atas tuts _keyboard_. Bergerak dari satu huruf ke huruf lainnya hingga membentuk barisan kata lanjutan novelku.

Ya. Bisa dibilang liburan kali ini sukses menghidupkan otakku yang entah kenapa sedikit buntu beberapa minggu lalu.

Oke, kalimat di atas tak sepenuhnya benar.

Sebetulnya, hal yang membangkitkan semangat menulisku adalah berlembar-lembar foto yang kini tersimpan rapi di _hard disk_ _Apple_ semenjak empat hari lalu.

Bukan foto yang aneh-aneh ya, jadi tolong jangan berpikir buruk tentangku. Dibilang _stalker sih_, tidak juga. Karena jika kalian berada di posisiku dan disuguhkan pemandangan yang sama indahnya, kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Mengabadikan momen itu sebanyak-banyaknya.

Gemerincing bel pada pintu masuk kafe terdengar begitu jelas dari tempat dudukku yang hanya berjarak dua meja. Bunyinya memang halus, namun tetap saja sedikit mengganggu monolog pagiku. Dan dari celotehan riang yang muncul setelahnya, tampaknya segerombolan gadis itu berniat memulai hari di kafe ini juga.

"_About time, girls!_" Geraman marah itu berasal dari sebuah meja di bagian pojok kafe. Dan kelihatannya, tempat itulah yang menjadi tujuan gadis-gadis tadi.

Terlihat dua orang remaja berambut hitam menghuni meja tersebut. Kupikir, gadis berambut panjang namun terlihat _boyish_-lah yang tadi bersuara. Buktinya saat ini ia tengah memarahi ketiga temannya itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, seorang blonde yang berbaju agak—ugh, vulgar.

Namun, yang membuatku tertarik dengan aktifitas di meja tersebut bukanlah gadis blonde tadi atau pertengkaran satu arah mereka.

Mungkin hanya rasa penasaran melihat wajahnya yang sejak tadi tertutupi lembaran putih itu. Atau mungkin sedikit rasa bangga karena novel yang dibaca gadis misterius itu adalah bagian kedua dari tetralogi _Sand and Rotator_—novel perdanaku. Tapi yang aku tahu, gadis itu terasa tidak asing lagi. Apa ini _déjà vu_?

"Rukia-chan~ berhenti membaca novel itu dan bantu _senpai_ tersayangmu ini…"

_Kami-sama_… Seakan gerakannya diperlambat dengan sengaja, akhirnya gadis blonde itu mengambil novel bersampul hitam dari genggaman gadis misterius tadi.

Dan perasaanku setelah itu?

Rasanya ingin pingsan karena kekurangan oksigen saat menahan napas tadi.

Oke, ini memang berlebihan. Hanya saja, penggambaran yang tadi itu sedikit banyak mirip dengan apa yang kualami saat ini. Kenapa? Karena akhirnya aku bertemu—untuk kedua kalinya—dengan sosok inpirasi yang selama ini bersemayam dalam memori laptopku. Ya… dalam bentuk 3D-nya.

Sial! Kenapa tidak kubawa lagi Canon hitamku itu?!

**…**

Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan tak ada satu katapun yang bertambah pada dokumen _Microsoft Word_-ku. Bukannya WB itu kembali menyerang, hanya saja pikiran dan sudut mataku sedang melanglang buana ke arah si gadis inspirasi yang ternyata bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

Meskipun setiap hari kupandangi foto-foto _candid_ gadis itu saat di Goryokaku, tapi tetap saja menatap _amethyst_ itu secara langsung terasa lebih menyenangkan.

Melihat bagaimana senyum manis dengan mata berkilauan menyapa wajah gadis itu saat teman-temannya menyebutkan kata 'Chappy'—ada yang tau siapa Chappy ini?—, atau saat dirinya sibuk membaca novel dan sesekali menyematkan rambut hitam yang menjuntai itu kebelakang telinganya… Ah, jika kusebutkan atau-atau yang lain, pasti daftar panjang itu tak akan pernah selesai.

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan aku jadi puitis begini?

Kusesap lagi _black coffee_ yang mulai dingin sambil sesekali menggerak-gerakkan _mouse_ ke sembarang arah. Mengedit beberapa kalimat yang terlihat aneh atau rancu. _Yeah, easier talk than done_. Karena tiap kali mataku terpaku pada layar, suara tawa gadis-gadis itu—yang notabene meramaikan suasana kafe—selalu menarik sudut mataku untuk menatap ekspresi gadis mungil itu lebih lama.

Sampai kemudian topik pembicaran para gadis itu membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata dan hampir membuatku tersedak kopi. Ugh, apa barusan mereka membicarakanku?

"Oh, ayolah Rukia-chan… Berhentilah membaca buku-buku membosankan itu. Kau itu manis. Dan gadis manis sepertimu itu harusnya berkutat dengan _make up_ lalu ikut _goukon_. Bukan jadi kutu buku seperti ini."

_Krak! _Gagang cangkir yang sedari tadi kupegang secara elegan pun menemui masa pensiunnya lebih cepat. Tidak masalah sih. Toh aku masih mampu membayar ganti ruginya.

"Maaf Rangiku-_chan_, tapi itu sangat tidak baik. Bagaimana kalau fans fanatik Kurosaki Ichigo-_san_ ini mendengarnya dan mereka menghadang kita sewaktu pulang nanti?"

Suara sarat kekhawatiran ini datang dari seorang gadis yang berpostur hampir sama dengan gadis blonde tadi. Bedanya, yang satu ini memiliki aura polos dibandingkan yang satunya.

"Oh ayolah Orihime, teman kita satu ini bahkan punya seluruh novel cetakan pertama karya Kurosaki dan dia biasa saja dengan gerutuan tak penting dari Matsumuto."

Jika bisa terbang, pasti saat ini aku sudah berada di atas gumpalan awan…

**…**

**Meanwhile…**

"Mama… Aku takut… Kenapa kakak itu dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil yang kebetulan sedang mengamati ekspresi kakak aneh bertopi hitam.

Apa kakak ini penculik? Jika bukan, mengapa ia memasang wajah menyeramkan—mirip orang yang sakit perut, kemudian senyum-senyum sendirian? Bukankah itu mencurigakan?

"Sayang… Tidak baik mengamati orang lain seperti itu. Ayo, cepat habiskan makananmu," kata ibu gadis itu yang saat ini tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Baik Ma…"

_'Tetap saja kakak yang di sana itu mengerikan.'_

**…**

"Tatsuki-_chan_ memang tak berperasaan~" tangis gadis yang ternyata bernama Matsumoto Rangiku itu.

"Sudahlah _senpai_… Lagipula benar apa yang dikatakan Tatsuki-_chan_. Jika disuruh memilih antara novel dengan laki-laki di _goukon_, berani taruhan ia akan memilih novel-novel tercintanya. Sampai-sampai aku bingung yang di-'cintai'-nya itu novel-novelnya atau pengarangnya."

_Uhuk_… tersedak dua kali dalam rentang waktu 30 menit? Mungkin aku bisa mencatatkannya di buku rekor dunia.

"Jangan menyebar gossip yang tidak-tidak, Momo. Kau sendiri tahu bahwa aku belum pernah melihat wujud asli Kurosaki Ichigo ini. Jadi, mana mungkin aku bisa menyukainya secepat itu?"

Selama ini aku memang tak pernah menunjukkan jati diri pada publik. Aku ingin ketenangan saat menulis dan manajemenku juga menyetujuinya. Hanya mereka yang bekerja pada _Destiny_ dan orang-orang yang berasal dari masa kecilku lah yang tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya. Jadi tak heran bila Rukia tak mengetahui keberadaan diriku yang hanya beberapa langkah darinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Kurosaki ini, kudengar dari Gin ia memiliki rambut oren seterang jeruk mandarin."

Perumpamaannya itu tidak ada yang lebih keren lagi apa?!

"Kau benar, Rangiku-_chan_… Kudengar dari Sora-_nii _ia juga memiliki kerutan permanen di keningnya."

Ugh… Tidak perlu kau praktekkan juga kan?

"Iya. Aku juga mendengarnya. Namun jangan lupakan bahwa ia sukses di usia yang relatif muda. Bayangkan saja, Rukia… Sukses, tampan, digilai banyak wanita karena kemisteriusannya, dan lagi dia penulis favoritmu! Calon pacar yang ideal bukan?"

Entah mengapa aku menyukai komentar gadis bercepol itu. Lanjutkan!

"Jangan terlalu naif, Momo. Selama Kurosaki belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya, semua komentarmu tentang tampan dan masih muda itu tidak terbukti. Bisa saja manajemennya bilang ia masih muda padahal aslinya tua bangka," tambah Tatsuki.

Terlalu frontal oi!

"Benar juga sih…"

Grr… Bukankah seharusnya kau mendukungku seperti tadi?

Saat rasa frustasiku akan obrolan tidak adil tadi akan mencapai puncaknya, terdengarlah suara lembut dan terkesan dewasa milik Rukia,

"Teman-teman, sudahlah… Kurosaki Ichigo tidak pernah muncul di publik itu pasti ada alasan tersendiri. Mungkin saja kan, ia ingin menjalani kehidupan normal seperti orang lain tanpa harus memusingkan _paparazzi_ atau fans fanatik? Dan untuk jodoh atau bukan, benang merah takdir sudah diikatkan pada belahan jiwa masing-masing. Kupikir tak perlu meributkan hal seperti ini," terang Rukia.

Dan akhirnya gadis-gadis itu kembali membicarakan sesuatu yang random. Mulai dari cuaca hingga tren busana terkini. Sedangkan Rukia? Tentu saja ia kembali 'berkencan' dengan novelnya. Betapa aku ingin bertukar tempat dengan novel itu.

Jam digital di laptopku menunjukkan waktu 10 a.m ketika gadis-gadis itu beranjak dari kursinya. Pertemuan kedua, dan hanya nama yang kudapat darinya. Tapi tak apalah… Setidaknya aku berhasil mengetahui sedikit lebih banyak tentang Rukia. Dan jika _Kami-sama_ berbaik hati hingga memberikan kesempatan ketiga, aku berjanji bahwa tak hanya namanya saja yang kudapatkan, melainkan hatinya juga.

Lima menit telah berlalu dan barulah aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Kukemasi perlengkapan di atas meja lalu bergegas pergi dari kafe ini. Tentunya setelah membayar pesanan juga cangkir yang kuretakkan tadi.

Kuhirup udara segar musim semi khas Hakodate sambil melihat pemandangan sekitar. Mengamati pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang sambil meresapi kebebasanku lebih lama lagi. Karena setelah ini, aku akan kembali ke hotel dan mengurung diri di kamar—berusaha menuangkan inspirasi sebelum menghilang dengan sepenuhnya.

Namun, beberapa langkah dari pintu masuk _Silver Bell_, _amber-_ku tertumbuk pada sesuatu yang sangat familiar. Dan rasa familiar itu terjawab saat tanganku memegang benda tersebut. Novel kedua dari tetralogi _Sand and Rotator_.

Dengan hati-hati, kubuka halaman pertama novel tersebut dan tepat seperti dugaanku, terteralah identitas si pemilik buku tersebut.

**Rukia K.**

**Jan. 14, 199x**

**English Literature, Tokyo University**

**0987-5623-xxx**

_Damn! I'm truly lucky._

**.**

**.**

_Jika pertemuan pertama adalah kebetulan dan pertemuan kedua itu keajaiban, lalu kau sebut apa pertemuan yang ketiga kalinya itu?_

**. **

**.**

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_"Moshi-moshi, Kuchiki di sini…"_

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note:**

Hahaha… Oke, saya tahu bahwa fic ini abal dan endingnya gantung banget. But, what can I say? I'm evil and I know it. Muahahaha…. *digampar*

Fic ini cuma hasil iseng saat kepikiran untuk hiatus karna WB parah dan kesibukan RL. Dan ini juga itung-itung sebagai curhatan author saat masa2 WB. Jadi, kalau ceritanya bikin bingung karena gaje, mohon maafkan newbie malas ini~ #deep bow

Buat yang penasaran sama Gin dan Sora-_nii_ soal pengetahuannya tentang ciri-ciri Ichigo, jadi mereka itu adalah rekan bisnisnya _Destiny_. Mereka pernah papasan satu kali doang sama Ichigo, tapi sayangnya Ichigo g merhatiin sekitarnya. *tipikal jeruk* #di Getsuga

Dan untuk Ruki dan kawan2, kenapa bisa nyasar di Hakodate padahal kuliah di Tokyo?

Anggep aja mereka lagi liburan selama beberapa hari kayak Ichigo ini. ^^

Yang terakhir… ada yang berniat untuk meninggalkan jejak? :D

Luv U all~ *peluk cium*

A. Airys


End file.
